Snack Time
by greysmerderfan
Summary: Meredith and Emma have snack time at home


**I was bored and this is the result. Something short and sweet and Thursday's episode made me really happy with the adorable MerDer especially the talk at the end...I seriously keep falling more in love with them. Enjoy!**

Meredith never thought that she would be a mom, or that she wanted to be a mom. But now she couldn't imagine not being a mom. Having Emma was the best thing that ever happened to her (and Derek too). She loved every little thing about it, from watching her grow up and become this little person to seeing her learn things and discovering her surroundings.

It really amazed her how much and how fast Emma was growing up. It felt like just yesterday that Emma was born. She was really the perfect little baby who was a combination of the two of them; Derek's hair and eye colour but Meredith's features (including her giggle), she was truly adorable.

They couldn't believe how fast she was growing up, from the first time she sat up by herself to the first time she figured out how to crawl to her first steps to her first words (which was 'Mama'-in which after Derek tried to get her to say 'Dada') they loved it all.

For Meredith watching her daughter grow up was one of the most precious and special moments she could have. And now that she was growing up and discovering new things, she couldn't wait to see what she thought of them.

Today was a quiet day at the Shepherd-Grey household. Derek was at the hospital tending to a few consults while Meredith has the day off and was spending it at home with Emma; they two of them just relaxing and hanging out – or rather Meredith was finishing up some laundry while Emma was napping.

Meredith was finishing putting away some clothes into her and Derek's drawers when she heard Emma babbling over her baby monitor obviously awake from her nap. Meredith smiled to herself and left their bedroom and walked over to Emma's room to find her awake and chewing on the ear of her stuffed bear.

"Well hello there Em's. Did you have a nice nap?" Meredith said as he reached over into her crib to pick her up.

She takes her over to the changing table to change her diaper "What do you say Emma, are you hungry? Are you ready for a little snack time?"

"Ba!" Emma says smiling.

Laughing Meredith says "Ok then, I'll take that as a yes then. Let's go downstairs to find some food."

She picks Emma up and they make their way downstairs to the kitchen.

When Derek and Meredith built their dream house they made themselves a large and beautiful kitchen to cook in (although Meredith never actually cooked food in there). Stainless steel appliances, marble counters, with a large island, and a beautiful kitchen table – it was great.

"Ok, Em's what should we have for a snack?" Meredith says as she places Emma in her highchair. Now that Emma was reaching the 7 month mark she was starting to eat a lot more 'solid' foods (that is if they were soft or mashed) by herself.

"Ba!" Emma said again while smiling.

"You want a banana? Or how about some apple sauce?"

"Abbab?"

"Alright, banana it is" Meredith says as she goes to grab a banana and spoon and heads back over to the table to sit down and peels the banana. She bites off the end piece and the takes the spoon to cut a piece of banana to give to Emma.

Emma takes the piece of banana in her hand and inspects it for a second before putting it in her mouth before reaching out her hand signalling that she wants more.

An hour later one banana successfully finished and one very messy baby later it looked like snack time was a success. It was just at that time when Meredith heard the door open signalling that Derek was home.

"Meredith!" Derek called out

"We're in the kitchen!" he heard

"Hey! What are you guys up to?" he said as he walked into the kitchen to find a banana covered Emma sitting in her highchair and Meredith sitting in front of her.

"Well we just finished snack time – where Emma just finished a whole banana by herself" Meredith says excitingly looking at Emma

"She did? Really?" he asked giving Meredith a kiss then Emma kiss

"Well, in all fairness; it was a tiny banana so you know..."

"Still pretty impressive, she'll probably take after you with her appetite." Derek says jokingly

"Ha ha...funny man." she says as she turns to Emma "And you Miss Emma need to be cleaned up because you're covered in banana." Saying while giggling then "You wanna take her and I'll wash her face and her hands?"

"Yeah. Come on Em's lets wash you up." Derek says while picking up Emma from her highchair and walking over to the sink where Meredith uses a wet washcloth to clean Emma's hands and mouth.

Once Emma was all cleaned up the three of them ventured into the family room to sit and relax on the couch.

"Everything went ok at work?" Meredith asked him as she rested her head on his shoulder and draped her leg over his, Emma sitting on them.

"Mmhmm...Just a few consults and some paperwork."

"Good."

"I am happy to be home though, I mean, I know I wasn't gone long; but still I missed you guys." As he kissed Emma's soft dark hair

"Well, the important thing is that you're home now."

"I know."

"So what do you want to do tonight?" She asked him

"Honestly, nothing. I just want to sit here on the couch all night and relax with you and Em." Derek says with a deep breath.

"Sounds like a plan to me. I'm way too tired to do anything." Meredith says then turns to look up at him "Takeout tonight?"

"Takeout sounds good. But can we just sit here for the next few hours and just do nothing, because that sounds really good and I honestly don't think I can move right now." Derek says laughing as Emma sucks on her pacifier, holding on to a stuffed animal and relaxed sitting on them.

"Fine by me." Meredith replies as she strokes Emma's leg.

The three of them comfortable, relaxed and happy prepared to spend the rest of the night at home.

_**The end.**_

**Please review as comments make me happy.**


End file.
